What Happens in Vegas, Slays in Vegas
is the second issue of Spike comic book series. Written by Brian Lynch and illustrated by Franco Urru and Nicola Zanni, it was originally published on November 10, 2010 by IDW Publishing. Synopsis Spike takes in all Las Vegas has to offer — the gambling, the women, and a hit new show called Cirque de No Slay. Yes, somebody's made a show about Spike's life, but they're rewriting history. Who’s responsible? The answer to that isn't half as shocking as how Spike handles it. Get ready for the ultimate battle of Spike vs. Evil!"Spike #1 (of 8)". IDW Publishing. Retrieved September 10, 2019. Summary From the hotel Team Spike is staying in, Spike sees something when he looks out at the skyline. The next day, Spike, Beck, and George are watching a show called Cirque de No Slay, where they show Slayers in a bad light. After, it turns out that most gift shoppes are jam-packed with dark magic kinck-knacks. Spike says he found the "Big Bad Central", and shows Beck and George a Wolfram & Hart building. After a fight with the security guards, Spike is greeted by a possessed Jeremy Johns. Acting as the new liaison for the Senior Partners, he takes Spike through a portal. In the portal, he shows random clips of time, and then supposedly shows what Wolfram & Hart intends to do to Las Vegas. "Jeremy" tells Spike it was fake, and they turn up in the White Suite Penthouse of Wolfram and Hart. "Jeremy" introduces Spike to John. Spike feels like he's met John before, and suddenly sees visions of his life and feels the things John feels. "Jeremy" says Wolfram & Hart suffered a major blow in Los Angeles, and it's slowly repairing. He also says that Las Vegas was making Los Angeles and Sunnydale seem like a candy factory, without demons at all; all mankind. "Jeremy" reveals that W&H knew one of them will come, and they've got something prepared for all of them. For Angel, they're working on trapping Cordelia Chase's essence in 'some gaudy bauble', and for Connor, they're working on a pod-version of Darla. But for Spike, they had second thoughts, that maybe he'd get it, and tells Spike that he could leave them alone, or they could provide Spike a suite and he could keep watch on Wolfram & Hart. Spike refuses, and demands that Wolfram & Hart move, leave Jeremy, and hand over John. "Jeremy" says they can't do that, and John blasts Spike through the window. Spike hangs on to a part of the window frame. "Jeremy" says he wasn't supposed to kill Spike, and John says he doesn't care. Spike sees someone, and lets go. It is revealed that it is Cordelia, the dragon and the Groosalugg. Continuity *Beck mentions the pro-vampire reality show Harmony Bites, which debuted in Harmonic Divergence. *Spike mentions there used to be a Wolfram & Hart Los Angeles branch, as it disappeared after the fall of Los Angeles was reverted in After the Fall, Part Sixteen. *Spike and George recall Wolfram & Hart sending Los Angeles to hell, in "Not Fade Away". *Spike is reunited with a now possessed Jeremy Johns, his ally from "Spike: After the Fall". *Spike is brought to the White Suit Penthouse, a variation of the White Room, ("Forgiving") with a panther rug instead of Big Cat ("Home"). Appearances Individuals *Angel *Beck *Betta George *Cordelia Chase *Cordelia (dragon) *Connor *Darla *Frank *Groosalugg *John *Jeremy Johns *Spike *Terry *Tor Organizations and titles *Slayer *Slayer Organization *Team Spike *Wolfram & Hart Species *Demon **Sadecki demon **Splenden beast *Dragon *Half-demon *Human *Vampire Events *Fall of Los Angeles *Vampire craze Locations *Hellmouth *Las Vegas **Hart *Los Angeles **Wolfram & Hart Los Angeles branch *Sunnydale Weapons and objects *''Cirque de No Slay'' *''Harmony Bites'' *Soul *Stake Death count *Two vampires, incinerated by Beck. Behind the scenes Production *The musical Cirque de No Slay has its name as a parody of the theatrical producer company Cirque du Soleil, founded in 1984. Distribution *'' '' was the 174th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 9,262 sales in November 2010 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics Actual--November 2010". ICv2, December 6, 2010. Collections *"Alone Together Now" *"Spike: The Complete Series" Pop culture references *George refers to musicals West Side Story (1957) and Cats (1939). *George compares the gift shoppe with Hot Topic retail chain and fictional location Temple of Doom. *Spike mentions the "chocolate cereal vampire" Count Chocula (1971). Gallery Cover artwork Spike-02-00b.jpg|Franco Urru with Fabio Mandovani Spike-02-01b.jpg|Jenny Frison Quotes References nl:What Happens in Vegas, Slays in Vegas Category:Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing